The First Christmas
by vhdc1234
Summary: My pony version of the first Christmas. It's mostly a bunch of Carols, but it still tells the same story.


**Ok. I wrote a better version of this earlier, but when I was about to click save, my computer crashed and deleted everything I wrote. That was 3 hours down the drain.**

**I know it's not Christmas, but for some reason I feel like I want to write this. I am 100% Catholic, so this doesn't bother me. But not all of you are Christian or Catholic so you might not want to read this if it offends you.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Canterlot. The most wonderful city. Busy and ponies are always on the streets. Well, almost always. Not tonight. Tonight the theater was packed with ponies. Tonight was the very first Christmas celebration ever.

* * *

The cast was getting ready back stage. The mane six were part of the cast, as well as a few other ponies.

Applejack was the narrator. She wore an orange and red dress that shined in the light. Her hat was replaced with a veil.

Rarity played a queen. She wore a long, pink dress with a pink tiara on her head. She carried the box of gold. She wore golden shoes on her hoofs. She wore light make up on her face and curled lashes.

Twilight was also a queen. She wore a purple robe with lavender stitches. She had a crown on top of her head and purple shoes. She carried a bowl of myrrh. She had no make up on.

Pinkie Pie was the last queen. She wore a green robe with fluff on the outline of it. She had a crown on her head the covered half her mane. She wore no shoes. Like Twilight, she wore no make up. She carried the box of Frankincense.

Rainbow Dash was the angel of the lord. Her wings were died white and preened to look like an Angels. She wore a white robe with a golden trim around the outline. A halo was magically placed on top of head.

Fluttershy played the most important role in the play. She played Mary. She wore a blue dress and a veil that hid her entire mane and tail. No make up was put on her, yet she still had a beautiful glow.

Big Macintosh played the male lead. He was the best Joseph they had. He wore a costume that looked close to Fluttershy's.

And finally, the CMC were chosen as the three shepherds. They wore old robes and veil that made them look poor. Sweetie Belle had a drum around her neck. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were carrying crooks. (Which they call 'Stick Thingies')

Well, back to the story.

"Fluttershy, come out of there. We go on in five minutes." Twilight called. Fluttershy was hiding in the bathroom, afraid of going out.

"I don't want to go out there. I don't want everypony looking at me." She yelled.

"You're the only one who knows the lines. You're the only one who can do this. Think of all the ponies out there, waiting for you to perform. You don't want to let everypony down?" Rainbow said. That did the trick. The door clicked to signal that it had been unlocked. Fluttershy stepped out. She looked beautiful in her costume.

"I'm ready"

"Great."

"Ahhh." The gang jumped as Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere.

"Lets go."

It was time to go on.

* * *

Applejack stepped on stage. The spotlight shined on her. The stage was decorated with a fake fire place area. A big chair was in the middle next to a book stand. She cracked open the book and began to read.

"One day about 2,000 years ago an angel named Gabriel appeared to a young Jewish woman named Mary. Gabriel told Mary she would have a son, Jesus, who would be the Son of God! Mary was confused and worried about this sudden news, but she had faith in God and said, 'I am the Lord's servant; let it be as you say.'

Mary and her husband-to-be, Joseph, lived in a town called Nazareth. But they had to travel to the city of Bethlehem to register for a census ordered by the Roman emperor, Caesar Augustus. It is about 65 miles from Nazareth to Bethlehem, and the trip probably took them several days.

When Joseph and Mary got to Bethlehem, there was no place for them to stay because the inn was already full. They ended up spending the night in a stable, a place where animals were kept. There was probably fresh hay on the floor that they used for beds."

She paused, letting the information sink in to the audience.

"That night, Jesus was born. There was no crib, so they laid baby Jesus in a manger, a feeding trough for animals. The manger probably had fresh hay in it and made a nice bed for the baby.

Jesus was born in a stable and laid to sleep in a manger.

The curtains closed.

* * *

The school chorus group appeared on stage. They stood on the sides of the stables that held baby Jesus. Fluttershy and Big Mac were watching him as he slept. Fluttershy felt tears come to her eyes. She almost felt as if she really was Mary. Music started playing as the chorus group began to sing.

_O little town of Bethlehem_

_How still we see thee lie_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by_

_Yet in thy dark streets shineth_

_The everlasting Light_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee tonight_

_For Christ is born of Mary_

_And gathered all above_

_While mortals sleep, the angels keep_

_Their watch of wondering love_

_O morning stars together_

_Proclaim the holy birth_

_And praises sing to God the King_

_And Peace to men on earth_

_How silently, how silently_

_The wondrous gift is given!_

_So God imparts to human hearts_

_The blessings of His heaven._

_No ear may hear His coming,_

_But in this world of sin,_

_Where meek souls will receive him still,_

_The dear Christ enters in._

_O holy Child of Bethlehem_

_Descend to us, we pray_

_Cast out our sin and enter in_

_Be born to us today_

_We hear the Christmas angels_

_The great glad tidings tell_

_O come to us, abide with us_

_Our Lord Emmanuel_

The audience clapped as they bowed. Fluttershy was rocking the baby in her arms. The clapping and stomping were deaf to her ears. She rocked the baby in her arms like it was the only thing in the world.

The music started again as a new song played.

_Away in a manger,_

_No crib for His bed_

_The little Lord Jesus_

_Laid down His sweet head_

_The stars in the bright sky_

_Looked down where He lay_

_The little Lord Jesus_

_Asleep on the hay_

_The cattle are lowing_

_The poor Baby wakes_

_But little Lord Jesus_

_No crying He makes_

_I love Thee, Lord Jesus_

_Look down from the sky_

_And stay by my side,_

_'Til morning is nigh._

_Be near me, Lord Jesus,_

_I ask Thee to stay_

_Close by me forever_

_And love me I pray_

_Bless all the dear children_

_In Thy tender care_

_And take us to heaven_

_To live with Thee there_

The chorus bowed one more time as the curtains closed.

* * *

Applejack came back on stage.

"That was mighty sweet, don't ya think? Anyways,

That night, some shepherds were in the fields near Bethlehem, keeping watch over their flocks of sheep. When suddenly, an Angel appeared to them."

The curtains closed.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were on stage. They were tending to the sheep in the fields. Suddenly, music started to play. They looked up and saw Rainbow Dash float down. Light rained down on her. The CMC shivered in fear. The chorus stood up and began to sing.

Chorus

_God rest ye merry, gentlemen_

_Let nothing you dismay_

_Remember, Christ, our Saviour_

_Was born on Christmas day_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we were gone astray_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_In Bethlehem, in Israel,_

_This blessed Babe was born_

_And laid within a manger_

_Upon this blessed morn_

_The which His Mother Mary_

_Did nothing take in scorn_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_From God our Heavenly Father_

_A blessed Angel came;_

_And unto certain Shepherds_

_Brought tidings of the same:_

_How that in Bethlehem was born_

_The Son of God by Name._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

Rainbow Dash

_"Fear not then," said the Angel,_

_"Let nothing you affright,_

_This day is born a Saviour_

_Of a pure Virgin bright,_

_To free all those who trust in Him_

_From Satan's power and might."_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

Chorus

_The shepherds at those tidings_

_Rejoiced much in mind,_

_And left their flocks a-feeding_

_In tempest, storm and wind:_

_And went to Bethlehem straightway_

_The Son of God to find._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_And when they came to Bethlehem_

_Where our dear Saviour lay,_

_They found Him in a manger,_

_Where oxen feed on hay;_

_His Mother Mary kneeling down,_

_Unto the Lord did pray._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

_Now to the Lord sing praises,_

_All you within this place,_

_And with true love and brotherhood_

_Each other now embrace;_

_This holy tide of Christmas_

_All other doth deface._

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_Comfort and joy_

_O tidings of comfort and joy_

Rainbow flew out of sight as the CMC ran off stage. The audience clapped and the curtains closed.

* * *

Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie were walking through the fields following the bright star. Their gifts were strapped on their backs. Music started to play. They glanced at each other and smiled.

All

_We three queens of Orient are_

_Bearing gifts we traverse afar_

_Field and fountain, moor and mountain_

_Following yonder star_

_O Star of wonder, star of night_

_Star with royal beauty bright_

_Westward leading, still proceeding_

_Guide us to thy Perfect Light_

Rarity

_Born a King on Bethlehem's plain_

_Gold I bring to crown Him again_

_King forever, ceasing never_

_Over us all to reign_

All

_O Star of wonder, star of night_

_Star with royal beauty bright_

_Westward leading, still proceeding_

_Guide us to Thy perfect light_

Pinkie Pie

_Frankincense to offer have I_

_Incense owns a Deity nigh_

_Prayer and praising, all men raising_

_Worship Him, God most high_

All

_O Star of wonder, star of night_

_Star with royal beauty bright_

_Westward leading, still proceeding_

_Guide us to Thy perfect light_

Twilight

_Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume_

_Breathes of life of gathering gloom_

_Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying_

_Sealed in the stone-cold tomb_

All

_O Star of wonder, star of night_

_Star with royal beauty bright_

_Westward leading, still proceeding_

_Guide us to Thy perfect light_

_Glorious now behold Him arise_

_King and God and Sacrifice_

_Alleluia, Alleluia_

_Earth to heav'n replies_

_O Star of wonder, star of night_

_Star with royal beauty bright_

_Westward leading, still proceeding_

_Guide us to Thy perfect light_

* * *

The CMC already arrived at the stables. They were watching the baby sleep. The queens entered the room, more music played. The Queens came in one at a time.

Rarity

_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum_

Twilight

_A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum_

Pinkie Pie

_Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

Queens

_To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,_

_rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
_

_When we come._

CMC

_Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum_

_We are just poor kids too, pa rum pum pum pum_

_We have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

_That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,_

_rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

Sweetie Belle

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,_

_On my drum?_

_Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
_

_The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum_

_I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,_

_rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
_

_Me and my drum._

Sweetie Belle played the last few notes of the song. The audience went wild. The curtain closed. A few moments later, it opened again. The entire cast was there. Everyone went up, with their group. First Applejack, then the queens, then the shepherds, then Rainbow Dash, and Finally, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.

This was a night to remember.

* * *

Everyone was backstage, taking their costumes off. The mane six were congratulating each other.

"Oh, this was a wonderful night. I hope we were good enough." Rarity stressed.

"You were fine. But I was awesome." Rainbow boasted. Everypony rolled their eyes.

"Had anypony see Fluttershy?" Applejack asked. They shook their heads.

* * *

Fluttershy was sitting in the painting hall. She was staring at the painting of the stables on Christmas eve. She was looking especially at Mary playing with little Jesus. She felt tears sting in her eyes and she let them fall.

This was truly a night to remember.

* * *

**Finished. My longest One-Shot yet. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
